


A basic day for Harry

by siriush



Series: Harry Potter Social Media AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: """ dare """, Dad!Remus, Dad!Sirius, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Other, harry james trouble potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriush/pseuds/siriush





	A basic day for Harry

_Imessage between Ron and_ Harry - _Tuesday at 3:32AM_

[3:32am]: Hey mate

[3:34am]: _What the fuck_

[3:35am]: You okay?

[3:35am]: _It's 3am and we are in the same dorm why are you texting me ?_

[3:37am]: actually we aren't in the same dorm

[3:37am]: _what?? where are you ?_

[3:37am]: remember when you dared me to go to the forest during the night?

[3:38am]: _I didn't say that!_

[3:38am]: _I said " it's not a good idea"_

[3:38am]: _fuck, you're in the forest, aren't you?_

[3:39am]: ... Maybe 

[3:39am]: _And you need me to come find you?_

[3:40am]: yes please

[3:40am]: _I hate you, you know that right ?_

[3:41am]: No, you don't

[3:42am]: _Right now, I do_

[3:42am]: Are you coming ? because I'm cold

[3:43am]: _Yes but I would like you to know that you're the biggest idiot I ever met._

[3:43am]: That's why we're best friend.

[3:44am]: _You're probably right._

_Groupchat between Remus,_ **Sirius** _and_ Harry _\- Tuesday at 1:04PM_

[1:04pm]: _harry james potter_

[1:04pm]: Hi dad

[1:05pm]: _don't "hi" me_

[1:05pm]: Am I in trouble?

[1:05pm]: _You're not in trouble, you're THE trouble_

[1:06pm]: what's wrong my favorite dad in the world?

[1:06pm]: **Oi**

[1:06pm]: *dads

[1:06pm]: **better**

[1:07pm]: _That is not the point. What were you doing in the forest during the night?_

[1:07pm]: Picnicking.

[1:08pm]: _Harry_.

[1:08pm]: I'm kidding! I was mostly panicking 

[1:08pm]: Ron dared me! 

[1:09pm]: _If Ron jumped from a bridge, will you jump too?_

[1:09pm]: ... Probably

[1:10pm]: _No you will not!_

[1:11pm]: why not ? it sounds funny

[1:12pm]: NO 

[1:12pm]: **NO**

_Imessage between Draco and_ Harry _\- Tuesday at 1:15PM_

[1:15pm]: _what the fuck Potter ?_

[1:17pm]: what??

[1:17pm]: _What were you doing last night in the forest alone ?_

[1:18pm]: You said you didn't want to come !

[1:20pm]: _I said I will not come, and I also said that you shouldn't!_

[1:21pm]: _Do you ever listen to me ?_

[1:21pm]: No, but to be fair, I never listen to anyone


End file.
